The Story of Bartelby and Loki
by IMYY4U
Summary: its kind of confusing to explain... i guess it could be a crossover between Tokyo Mew Mew and Angel Sanctuary. Bartelby is based off Ryou from Tokyo Mew Mew, Alexandra is based off Lettuce from Tokyo Mew Mew, Loki is based off Setsuna from AS, and Emily i
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a dark and peaceful night lit only by a sliver of the moon; A perfect night for a walk. Some thought it creepy for this slightly morbid 19-year-old to love the darkness, some thought it intriguing that he was so fascinated with the beautiful flowers that only bloom under the light of the moon, but he loved the darkness. He did not care about the opinions others had of him. He loved the silence and the serenity of the night. Although, sad as it may seem, his happiness would soon end.

Only seconds after he picked and smelled the blissful scent of the moon lily, he was slain by the bullets of a madman.

_His pain will never cease. _

_His love will never end._

_His search shall never end for _his_ beautiful Moon Lily. _


	2. Chapter 1

Alright then, its been changed a bit. Now you can think of it a different way. And stop writing me hate mail (I don't care what you call it, its hate mail and it still amuses me)

Chapter 1

"So who's going inside the creepy castle first when I unlock this thing?" asks a teenage girl through the darkness, while expertly picking the lock to an ancient castle gate.

"I don't care Emily; just unlock it before we get caught! You remember what happened the last time we got caught!" her best friend replied. It was simply a night of fun for two teenage girls. They meant no real harm, just to have fun shoplifting and defacing property.

The two had been inseparable since birth. Their mothers met in the hospital the day they were born and became good friends, so naturally, the two grew up as practical twins, born on the same day and everything.

This year's birthday present was a dare; a dare to go inside the spooky castle at the top of the mountain, where a teenager and his murder were killed exactly 70 years before. Of course they had to do it.

"Got it! We're in," Emily had finished picking the lock and put the bobby pin back to hold her bangs back out of her eyes. Her hair was only a little longer than chin length, but it was a beautiful beige color nonetheless. It was naturally streaked with lighter shades of blonde. Everything about her perfect, perfect body, perfect balance, perfect hair, perfect turquoise eyes, she even hung out with the perfect people at school. Her only fault was that she was blunt and outright on a regular basis. She always seemed almost too perfect in Alexandra's opinion.

"I don't know… I've got a bad feeling about this," Alexandra said cautiously.

"Alright, then. If you're that scared, I'll go first." Emily mocked, leading the way.

Alexandra was never perfect in her own opinion. She was always made fun of at school because she was clumsy and clumsy. She had brown hair that, at first glance seems to be the same length as Emily's, but actually has a second layer that is constantly pulled back into two braids that go down to her waist. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald color constantly hidden by her glasses. She was never popular. Her only real friend was Emily. Fortunately, Emily was all she needed, they had been through much the 17 years they were friends, and stayed friends through all the drama of life.

The two girls walked into the garden and saw beautiful things through the darkness. They could see that the lawn was covered in iridescent flowers in full bloom. As they walked toward the castle, they noticed something eerily disturbing. As the girl's shadows passed over the ground, the flowers began to close; sort of in a reverse-bloom. But after the shadows had passed, the blossoms reopened. Emily motioned to Alexandra to pause for a moment to watch this strange spectacle, and the flowers turned back to little buds, only to await the light of the moon to return to full bloom. They were a flower of the moon. The Moon Lily…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girls, having reached the castle, tore their gaze from the beautiful lily covered lawn to the massive stone front doors. It took their entire strength put together to open the hundred-year-old doors. It was once again that Emily led the way into the unknown darkness and once again that Alexandra had a bad feeling about it in the back of her mind.

The two girls wandered into the dark corridors of the castle, occasionally hearing a strange noise, shrieking, and jumping, only to find that it is a cat or mouse. Aimlessly walking through the hallways, they eventually came to a staircase. Curious, the girls started upward. Mysteriously, the higher they ascended the more beautiful and well kept the castle appeared. The dust on the floor lessened, the spider webs disappeared, even the dirty paw prints of cats, mice and other creatures seemed to become a rarer sight.

As they reached the top of the stairs, a loud squeal pierced the darkness as two shadows sped past and into the light of the window. The mouse squealed again and jolted in a new direction to escape the feline's claws, almost escaping its fate. Unfortunately, its quick direction change ultimately slowed down its foreward momentum. The cat pounced, a final squeal of pain, and the cat began ferociously eating its freshly caught dinner. Fearlessly, shamelessly crunching the creature's bones as the two girls helplessly watched.

Alexandra, wanting to leave this revolting scene as quickly as possible, ran down the new hallway trying not to think of the defenselessness of the mouse. Keeping her head down and ignoring all of the sights this newer, cleaner corridor had to offer, she accidentally ran into a door. Taking a step back, she noticed the intricacy of the carvings on this particular stone door. The first thing that caught her eye was a metallic label in 15th century hand writing:

_The 13th Corridor_

Beneath was an inscription carved in the stone:

_Those inside may never leave, _

_Unless released by loving hands._

_The mortals forever come to heave, _

_And bring the dead to living lands._

"I don't get it." Alexandra stated bluntly.

"Well I guess the only way to find out is to open it…" Emily replied, starting toward the beautiful, metal doorknob, shaped like a wolf curled up in the snow. "Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to help me?"

Alexandra snapped out of her trance like state and helped pry open the door, and for the third time that night, she had a bad feeling in the back of her mind.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the door cracked open, a bright light poured out of the corridor behind it. There seemed to be an unexplainable presence in the air. The door became lighter and the girls continued to draw the door open.

Wondering what could make such a florescent light in a castle with no electricity, the teens stepped back to look inside this strange "13th corridor".

Their eyes had not even begun to adjust to the light, when a shadow appeared in the passageway. The figure stepped out of the light of the way of the door just before it closed on its own mysterious power. The shadow appeared to be a boy, around 18 or 19 years old. Much like Emily, he seemed to be perfect in every way. He had a perfect body that almost seemed too good to be true. His beautiful, blonde hair appeared out-of-control and tamed at the same time. It was shiny and when touched by the moonlight, it seemed to glisten, almost like glass. His skin glowed and his eyes were a deep emerald; such a color one could get lost in.

"Thank you for freeing me from that awful prison," his voice sounded like that of an angel with just a hint of a British accent.

"Wh…. Who are you?" Emily finally managed to say.

"My name is Bartelby and you have just released me from 70 years of pain, misery, and torture."

"Misery? What do you mean?" Emily inquired.

_"70 years?"_ Alexandra blurted out

"Yes. 70 years ago, I was killed… murdered…"

"Wait a minute… you were here that one night… with the… and the…" Emily gaped. "You're the reason we're here."

"Yes, many people come here for dares because I died here and they think I haunt the building, and many people have tried to open the door to the 13th corridor, and all have failed until now. Unfortunately, I may never leave the castle again." Bartelby explained, longingly looking out the window

"What do you mean you can't leave the castle?" Emily asked, confused.

"Let me show you." Bartelby walked over to the empty hole in the wall that was the window and slowly put his hand through it. Mysteriously, his hand began to disappear the moment it was outside. "Do you see what I mean? If I go outside I become invisible and I lose my sight. If I got lost out there, I would not be able to find my way back to the castle. I would wander aimlessly forever." Bartelby pulled his hand back inside the castle and it returned to its original form, "but for the time I remain in the castle, I have flesh and blood."

"Bartelby… I have a question…"Alexandra appeared to be in deep thought, possibly trying to put her thoughts into words.

"Ask away," Bartelby said, waiting to answer any questions she might have

"Are there… others in the 13th corridor?" Alexandra questioned slowly, making sure her words made sense

"Well… yes there are but it's not a good idea—" Bartelby was cut off by Emily.

"We should let someone else out! Then you wouldn't be so lonely!" Emily shrieked excitedly as she ran toward the immense door again and throwing it open once again. This time there was no light to shine from the mysterious 13th corridor; only darkness came from within. This time it wasn't a beautiful, majestic figure that was released. This one seemed either tired or weak. This one did not regally walk out with relief as Bartelby had. This one fell flat on his face as soon as he got out of the entrance.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No… not Loki…" Bartelby whispered breathlessly, looking scared out of his mind. Bartelby started to back up, trying to get as far away from Loki.

"Loki? Who's Loki?" Emily questioned.

Loki began to stir, seeming to have regained consciousness; he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Where… am I?" Loki moaned. His eyes focused and he realized the situation. "YOU!" he yelled at Bartelby, his eyes widening. "How did you..." He spotted Emily, "You… you let him out!" he walked toward her, glowering.

"RUN!" Bartelby roared. Emily and Alexandra bolted off in different directions. Loki chased after Emily, trying his best to keep up.

A voice in Emily's head told her which way to go, where to turn, how to escape. Weather it was dé JA vu, or bullshit her mind was making up on the spot, it was her only chance of getting out alive; so she followed it. Left, right, straight, right; eventually she came to a dead end. The large room before her had obviously been the sparring room of a fencer when the house was still taken care of. There were broadswords hanging on the blood splattered walls. The floor itself sparkled menacingly. Daggers and small knives were scattered about, and there were obvious dried pools of blood in many places on the floor.   
Emily turned to try and find a different way to go before Loki caught up with her, but he was already blocking the only exit.

"Gruesome, isn't it?" Loki asked coldly. "I always used to get into arguments and end up settling it with a sword fight. That's how I entertained myself when I was alive; so goes the life of a spoiled rich brat… er… death I suppose." He picked a broadsword off the wall. "Here, defend yourself."

Emily stared at him, not knowing what to do. She had never picked up a sword before now. She had no idea as to how to use the thing.

Just as she raised the blade in an improvised state, Loki drop-kicked her in the chest; she flew back and fell to the ground, painfully sliding across the floor. She now understood why it glistened so. A closer look revealed that tiny fragments of broken glass littered the ground. Emily's blood streaked a path across the room, on which Loki walked as if it were a red carpet, to meet his prey once again.

"I know you can do better than this, Emily. You were chosen by fate to let me out. Your destiny, your reason for living for the past 17 years was all for this moment. If you don't succeed, you will die young just as I did. You will die in shame and regret. You will be trapped here in this castle just like me and that lunatic." Loki bent down and picked up a small dagger. "You will not be able to move on until someone frees you," Loki held out an empty hand. Emily flinched thinking he was going to do something mean or tricky.

"Don't worry. I may seem insane, but I never attack unless my opponent can defend. He helped her up and immediately went to a battle stance. "Now, let the sword be an extension of your arm. Don't let its weight be an issue"

Without even thinking, Emily was blocking Loki's every attack and even making some attacks of her own. Loki made attempt after attempt to injure her hand so she would do the girly thing and say "Ow! That hurt!" but she continued to block him.

Only once did she make a wrong move and he sliced through her left arm. She felt the knife tear through her skin and hit bone. Blood splattered everywhere. The searing pain was unbearable and she fell backwards on the glass covered floor, tightly closing her eyes. Several more cuts covered her body but she only felt the one on her arm. Then she felt a cold blade on her neck. Opening her eyes, she found that Loki had her in a tough spot. She was on the ground in agony and he was leering over her with a blade at her throat. Her life was in his hands.

"Why are you doing this!" she cried, tears running down her bloody, scratched cheeks.

"Because Bartelby is doing the same thing to your friend, unfortunately, he's less forgiving than I am and your friend is probably dead by now." Loki explained with a solemn look on his face.

"No…" petrified, Emily forgot about her minor cuts. "No… I… You can't say that… It's not true!" she kicked him away from her and he flew backward. "No! None of this is real! It's all a lie!" She ran at him, sword in hand, and stabbed him right through the heart.

"That's… the spirit…" he took his last breath in 70 years and dissolved into dust. A light wind blew through the wind and the newly airborne dust floated away.

She ran out to find Alexandra, once again listening to that voice in her head that gave her directions. Alexandra had to be ok.

Just then, a deep pain scorched through her mind body and soul, and she ran faster.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Why… Bartelby? …I thought… you were… different…" Emily gasped.

"Why?! Because when I was alive, nobody respected me. Everyone thought I was everything I'm not because I was poor, because I fought with everyone, because I had a different view and prospective of the world," he explained walking toward her. "Because of all that, people mocked me constantly and none of them knew what I had been through. None of them knew my pain, none of them experienced such misery, none of them knew how I have cried tears of blood. So I had to make them pay. I had to make them all know what it was like to suffer." She looked down but he took her bleeding chin and forced her to look up at him. "Now my only chance to get my revenge is to kill you and throw your body into the field of Moon Lilies. That way I can take over your blood covered body and live again," he finished using a battle axe to cut her leg, making her unable to walk.

She screamed, knowing her cries of pain and suffering was useless; with the way Loki chased Alexandra, she was surely dead by now, and there was no one around for a few miles that could help her, so screaming was pointless.

Bartelby picked up her shaking body and carried her to a door that appeared to go outside. Bartelby put her back down onto the cold floor, and pulled a small shiny object out of his pocket. He kneeled down next to Emily and pushed a small button on the object, ejecting a blade out of one end. Bartelby put the blade to her neck and saw the fear in the young girl's eyes.

"Aww, are you scared?" Bartelby sympathized sarcastically. A tear ran down her scratched cheek, seemingly burning her cuts with their saltiness.

"Don't worry, dying isn't so bad. Death is just a necessary end to all life's problems."

With these last words, he pressed the blade down on her neck. As crimson blood covered his hands and peddled on the floor, he knew that once again he could have his revenge on those who mocked him and those who hurt him.

They would soon pay…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Return of Bartelby

Pain.

All she could think about was pain. A searing pain she never before knew. More powerful than anything she had ever felt before.

The strange thing about this pain was that it was not a pain felt in her physical body. The strange thing about this pain was that it was a pain felt in her very soul. But even so, this did not make the pain any less powerful.

No matter what, she had to keep running. If she stopped or even slowed down it may be too late.

When she finally reached her unknown destination, she saw a horribly unnerving sight. Lying before her was Emily's lifeless body in the beautiful field of Moon Lilies. It was too late.

"No… it can't be…" Alexandra could not bear the death of her best friend. Emily had been not only her best friend, Emily was her rock. Emily was always the strong one of the two, if she couldn't do something nobody could, and now that she lay dead before Alexandra, there was no safe place in the world. Nothing was good anymore.

"Of course it can" Bartelby appeared behind her, almost out of nowhere.

"You…" Alexandra glared.

"Yes yes, I killed your best friend I know all about that. 'Oh how merciless are you, killing her like that without even batting an eyelash,'" he mocked. "But you know what? I was never shown any mercy, why should I have shown her any?!"

"You… she's… dead." Alexandra was speechless at the death of her lifelong best friend.

"Yes, we know that already," he said walking out the door and toward Emily.

This time, upon leaving the castle, he did not disappear. In fact it was quite the opposite; he glowed.

"Wh… what? This… doesn't make any sense." Alexandra was confused. Nothing made sense anymore.

Bartelby, having reached Emily's corpse, stood at her feet, turned around, smirked at Alexandra, and fell straight onto his back and into Emily's body.

Her glazed eyes flashed yellow for a moment and changed to a beautiful emerald color, her hair darkened the slightest bit to a beautiful golden rod that was not her own, her shoulders broadened, her chest became less feminine. Sitting up, the new figure took the switch blade that once slit the throat and killed the body and soul of Emily and cut off the long, beautiful locks of hair that kept this body Emily's.

At this, Alexandra knew one thing for certain; this was not Emily.

This was Bartelby.


End file.
